Tempestuous
by RexcaliburEchoes
Summary: [Crossposted from Wattpad, WIP] / [Tempestuous - Strong and turbulent or conflicting emotion.] What if Rudolph hadn't given Alm to Mycen? What if Alm's mother never died in childbirth? Would the story still be the same as it is today? Among the danger in Castle Rigel, Alm must learn to survive through subterfuge and slight of hand- just one mistake can be disastrous.


_"Father, why do I have to wear gloves all the time?"_

 _"It's to keep your Brand hidden, my son. You must never tell anyone if its existence. Do you understand?"_

 _"...Yes, Father."_

The little boy fiddles with the hems of his sleeves. Today would be his ninth birthday. There usually wouldn't be much of importance for turning nine for any other child, but it's as different for Alm.

It was going to be the first time that he would be offically introduced into the Rigelian court.

Unlike any other child, Alm had a secret. A dangerous secret. If anyone on the court found out about it, then the whole structure could collapse as though it were a house of cards. His father's relationship with some of the older nobles was shaky at best, and the newer, younger nobles would rather follow the Duma Faithful than listen to their Emperor.

Or, at least, that's what Alm had been told.

Whatever reason it was, Alm had no other reason to distrust his father, so he took his word for it. The court was dangerous. He couldn't trust anyone on it. Not even his own cousin.

Rufolph, having other duties to attend to, left Alm alone to try and figure out his own party on his own. Alm didn't resent him for it, but there was a bitter sting of being left to his own devices when he hadn't been abandoned like this before.

Regardless, Alm slid by, hoping to not catch any off the nobles' attention. He wasn't quite sure how to go about talking to them without being paralyzed by fear.

 _What if they find out about my Brand? What if they can read my mind? What if I've failed in keeping this a secret? What if I bring the downfall of the entire Empire?_ Alm couldn't help but worry about all the possible complications and situations that he could get into if someone tried to strike up a conversation with him.

Muttering a few apologies, Alm slides through the crowds of people, hoping to spot someone he recognized. His father was busy, so there was no point in looking for him. Who else was there?

Berkut? No, he's probably hiding behind his mother, and she terrified Alm. She always had this nasty look on her face that questioned Alm's every move.

His mother? No, she's still in bed. Still ill with a cold. Alm hoped that she'd heal soon. He hated seeing her ill. She always looked so sad and stuffy and so unlike herself.

He could always stick with his parent's retainers, if he wanted to. But he was pretty sure that they'd be assigned to guard his mother or something.

Well, he wouldn't be getting anywhere in the ballroom if he didn't try to talk to people. But what would he say? _Hello, nice to meet you, by the way, I have this massive secret I'm trying to keep under wraps that could destroy the kingdom?_

His introduction left much to be desired, but he thought he got the _hello_ part correct at least.

What are his chances of actually striking up a successful conversation without utterly embarrassing himself again?

Oh, that's right. Little to no chance.

Maybe chatting his his parent's retainers and checking in on his mother was a good idea after all. He didn't want to talk to anyone here anyways. And he was _pretty_ sure that if his father needed him, he's come and get him.

Yeah, that sounded good.

Slipping through the crowds once again, Alm left the ballroom, shutting the grand brown doors behind him silently. He hurries down the maze-like corridors until he happens upon his mother and father's quarters.

As always, the gaurd at the door raises an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere, Little Prince?" She asks pointedly. "It is your official announcement to the court. It would be wise to return to the ballroom."

Alm only shrugs in response. "No one really cared. They flocked to my father, so I'm sure they aren't interested in me."

"I see." She responded shortly.

There was a pause as Alm inches closer to the door.

"So... Can I go inside?"

The guard only shakes her head. "The castle healers ruled that none enter her chambers. Go find someone to talk to, Little Prince. I'm sure that if you listen, you won't have to speak much."

Well, that was a bust. Alm sighs in exasperation. "Fine. But if I don't find anyone, I'm coming back here with a book to read to you. And make you laugh."

"We'll see, Little Prince. Now, off with you." She flicks her hand towards him in a shooing gesture.

And back to the party he went. He was not looking forward to socializing with anyone. At all.


End file.
